Mikey Changes
by BronteBook
Summary: So we all know, (And love) The fun, awesome, funny, youngest turtle Mikey right? So one night on parol, things are done, pranks are pulled, and things are said. Can Raph, Leo, Donnie, and April, (yes i said April.. shes in this too..) get the old Mikey back before the new one, takes over?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello TMNT Fans! Like myself, I LOVE them turtles! I have to warn you, this book is based on the 2013 version… So this is a book, I thought of, and if you guys like it, just review it, and tell me your thoughts! Okay? Okay! Great! Here we go! –BronteBook**

_**The three turtles kneeled besides the Shredder, symbolizing they are at his command.**_

"_**Michelangelo, your brothers are mine…"Shredder said as he smiled a sinister smile.**_

"_**No! Stop! Please don't do this!" Mikey says as he tries to run after the Shredder.**_

"_**Your brothers think you're childish! An annoying little toad! They don't need you! They never did! You're worthless!" The Shredder shouts back as he places his hands on the three turtles.**_

"_**Please! Donnie! Leo! Raph! Please don't leave me! Don't go! Please!" Mikey cried back as tears started to fall on his light green face, "Don't L-leave me! P-Please!"**_

_**The Shredder laughs as they start to fade into the darkness, "Please guys! I'm sorry! Come back! I'm begging you!" **_

_**The Shredder disappears along with the turtles, and that's when Mikey starts to break down crying. **_

_**Oh so suddenly the three turtles come back armed and charging at Mikey with all their might. **_

"_**I'm s-sorry guys…" Mikey whimpers before the weapons are brought down on him.**_

Mikey's eyes shoot open and he jumps out of bed panting. That's when he realized he was crying, and he kept crying some more because of the frightening dream.

Suddenly Raph comes in about to complain about his loud behavior but notices his crying. He sits next to him, rubbing his shell comfortably. "Shh…Mikey what's wrong?"

"Y-you, L-L-Leo, and D-Donnie were w-with the Sh-Shredder, and-and…" Mikey cries harder now and Raph lets him cry onto his own shell, holding him close.

Now if you know Raph he doesn't show his soft spot with just anyone. But Raph watches out for Mikey, and cares for him very much. And he hates to see him so, sad.

"Shh. It's okay Mikey. It was only a nightmare…nothing to be scared about…were not going to go with Shredder…Shh…"

About 5 minutes later, Mikey's crying starts to slow and his breathing starts to steady, and his body starts to go limp. Raph takes this as a sign and gently lays him back down on his bed to rest.

Raph quietly gets up and opens and closes the door silently. He sees Leo and Donnie looking tired and standing by their doors with questionable faces.

"It was just another nightmare guys. I handled it this time." The two brothers nodded their heads, and all three turtles went back to bed to rest.

**NEXT DAY:**

"Mikey! Don't be late for practice! We start in 10!" Leo shouted as he made himself some tea. Currently Donnie and Raph were eating some eggs and orange juice, while Mikey slept in. The three turtles were chatting over breakfast and just enjoying themselves, when Master Splinter came in and announced that they will be starting training in a few minutes, and walked back into the dojo.

"Man, Mikey better not be late for training…" Raph said as he washed the dishes. "Trust me, he'll get up. Maybe today is the day he kind of, you know… grew up a bit…?" Leo said as he dried the dishes.

"We were hoping that the yesterday too Leo." Donnie said as he put the dishes away. "Every day, we hope the same thing…"

The three turtles walk back to the dojo and start to warm-up. They did this for about 30 minutes when Mikey came in. "Whoa, dudes! Am I late? I sure hope not!" He laughs and walks towards the center of the mat.

Master Splinter holds one hand out signaling for Mikey to stop. "Michelangelo. What is the reason for your tardiness?" Mikey laughs nervously, "Well, you see, uh, my alarm-"

"Ah. Yes, I see Michelangelo. It seems you have problems with your alarm clock every training session." Sensei turns away from Mikey and faces the rest.

Mikey scurries over to his brothers and gets on both knees as usual.

Master Splinter begins the usual announcements; "Because of your brother's tardiness, you all will be sparring with each other continuously until I say stop." The three turtles groan and shoot hateful glares at Mikey.

Mikey smiles apologetically and gets up to grab his nunchucks and goes back to the mats.

"Michelangelo you're with Leonardo. Raphael, you're with Donatello." The four turtles get in position and prepare for the match to begin.

"**Hashmei**!"

Leo swings at Donnie with his swords as Donnie deflects them with his staff. He roundhouse kicks at his head, only to be blocked and pushed backwards.

Leo quickly regains his form and runs at Donnie, swiping his feet under him. Causing the purple masked turtle to fall onto the ground in defeat. Leo helps Donnie up as they go to the side lines and watch how the other fight is coming along.

"Here I'll go easy on ya' Mikey." Raph said as he dodged another hit from Mikey. Mikey used his nunchucks to try and hit Raph but instead Raph used his Sais to twist the nunchucks out of his hands and he threw them on the ground.

Raph smirks and Mikey charges at him aiming for his head, but before he reaches it, Raph twists his hands behind him and uses his Sais to hold them there. "Give up yet Mikey?"

Mikey struggles a bit, and tries getting out of his grip, causing nothing but more pain to his arm. "Fine! I give! I give!" Mikey squeaks, as Raph lets go. Mikey twists backwards, resulting in him getting his hand cut by one of the Sais.

"Ow! That hurt!" Mikey whined as he clutched his hand. "Is it that bad?" Mikey showed his elder brother the slash across the palm of his hand that was now dripping blood, and Donnie ran up to examine it.

"Oh yeah, it'll be fine. Just go meet me in the lab, and I'll be there in a second." Mikey walks out teary eyed as Master Splinter dismisses the class for today, and goes into his room to meditate.

"I hate seein' the little guy cry," Raph says as he cleans his Sais. "Yeah, well we all do." Leo says as he wipes the dried blood off the floor with a towel. "But his hand is goin' to be fixed anyways." Raph says, while drying the sharp weapon and putting it in its place for tonight's watch.

"Here, Raph, get Donnie's staff, and Mikey's nunchucks, and wait for us at the doorway. I'm going to run to the bathroom, and then we can head out."

Donnie walks out of the lab, wrapping up left over bandages. Mikey following behind, closely examining his hand. "Okay, we are ready. Where's Leo?"

"He went to the' bathroom." Raph said as he pet Spike, and walked back over to the exit. Mikey grins excitedly and Raph and Donnie turn their heads to him.

"What's so funny Mikey?" Donnie asks confusedly. "Yeah, what's so funny about a turtle doin' its business?"

Mikey was about to respond when the three turtles heard a flush, a boom, then silence.

"MIKEY!" Leo shouts, next thing you know, Mikey is rolling on the floor laughing his butt off. "Mikey... what'cha do this time?" Raph asks, as a Leo comes stomping around the corner, with his shell covered in pink paint.

Raph goes wide-eyed and holds in a laugh, while Donnie and Mikey laugh full out. Leo's face turns red in anger. "It's NOT funny! Stop laughing!" He shoots a glare at Mikey and walks to the Shell-raiser.

"Were NOT finished Mikey. Well finish this when we get back." He gets in, followed by three laughing turtles.

**No one's POV: **

The turtles travel from one rooftop to another, looking out for the foot. Suddenly, a small squeaking sound is heard from the one and only Raph. "What was that?" He whispers to Leo.

"It was probably just a mouse. Let's keep going." Leo says as he continues.

_*Squeak…* _

Raph jumps around suddenly and screams, "COCKROACH! AH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Raph squirms fanatically and swipes his shoulder trying to get the insect off. Knocking into Donnie and making him hit his head on a wall.

"Hey! Watch it!" Donnie hisses while rubbing his head. Mikey begins laughing again, and clutching his stomach. "Y-Your F-face!"

Raph stops squirming and turns to Mikey. "You? What? WHY I OTTA-"

Leo whispers harshly, "Raph! Keep quiet! Were Ninjas! Were supposed to be SLIENT! Do you want the foot to-"

All at once the four ninja turtles were surrounded by the foot.

Leo sighs. "Never mind."

***10 minutes into the fight***

"Ha! Take that ya stupid Foot Ninjas!" Mikey shouts as he kicks another of the side of the rooftop. He starts to do his victory dance as another foot ninja sneaks up behind him about to strike, but lucky for Mikey, his older brother Leonardo was keeping a close eye on him, and he used his two weapons to knock the FN on the ground unconscious.

"Mikey! Focus!" Leo says as he battles another FN. "Oh right pink shelled bro. Got it!" Leo growls at the new name Mikey gave him but keeps fighting.

The youngest turtle runs towards another FN, but before he gets there he hears a cat meow below them and turns his head to check it out. "Oh! What a cute Kitty Cat!" The FN Mikey was previously aiming for started going for Mikey, but luckily for Mikey, again one of his elder brothers was watching out for him. Raphael.

"Aye! Mikey! Watch it!" Ralph said as his foot kicked connected with the FN's head. "My bad bro! Your right!" Mikey says as he runs towards another FN, but OF course. He gets distracted by another thing, but this time, Donnie was here to save him from getting hit.

"Mikey! You really need to PAY ATTENTION!" Donnie said as he hit the last FN with his staff and knocked him off the roof top.

"BOOYACHASA!" Mikey yells as he does his victory dance. "High three!" Mikey puts his hand in the air waiting for his other brothers to join him.

Mikey looks at them questionably. "Come on dudes…high three…" he whines. Leo motions his head to the shell-raiser, and leaves. Along with Raph, and Donnie.

Mikey looks around. "What? Is it my breath?" Mikey sniffs his breath, shrugs then follows.

**A/N**

**Okay! I am continuing this story so… REVIEW! And all the TMNT fans, who happen to like the DXD show: Kickin' it you might love my other story, "Kickin' it Medieval Style" **

**Also, if you happen to have an INSTAGRAM, I made a silly bet, that I would get 500 followers by the start of the school year, and right now, im at 200… Help guys! I REALLY don't want to lose this bet… My instagram name: the_bronbron_of_wisdom**

**Thanks!**

**-BronteBook **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I read the reviews, and to the person named, 'unknown' loll I didn't know how to spell 'Booyakasha' now I do! Thanks! –BronteBook**

**Mikey's POV:**

My brothers walk into the lair still not talking. "Uh dudes? Is it something I said?" Donnie was about to speak to me, until Leo shook his head in disagreement, and Donnie turned back around.

"Mikey. Go to bed as a punishment for what you did to all of us tonight." I was about to object, as Leo said firmly, "No. Room. Now."

I frown and turn on my heel and stomp to my room and sit on my bed.

'Stupid Leo.' I think to myself, as I get ready for bed.

'Why is he in charge anyways?'

**Raph's POV: **

We all walk in; I go to feed spike, while Leo and Donnie go watch some TV on the couch.

"Hey guys!" April says as she walks into the main room. "Hey April." Donnie says without looking at in that direction. Leo's eyes were closed and he was rubbing his temples stressed like. April's face showed confusion, and she sat next to us.

"Whoa, uh, what's wrong? Why so grumpy?" We hear Donnie mumble words, while Leo grunts.

I answer her while still looking at my Spike. "Mikey has been acting childish…_**a lot**_…and it's getting on our nerves."

April smiles and laughs a bit. "Ah, turtle problems…no one knows." I raise an eyebrow at her as her smile fades away. "Okay, look, isn't this like, I don't know, something that Mikey always does? It's like apart of him. Apart of his personality?"

Leo turns around and raises an eyebrow. "Well that personality of his almost got him killed. None the less any of us with him! What I'm trying to say is that Mikey needs to mature a bit!"

I look up and nod my head in agreement. "I mean. I love the' lil' guy. But he needs to change…"

"And fast before he, or one of us gets hurt." Donnie adds on.

"Wait. Is that why you guys have been harsh to Mikey?

April stands up and scrunches her eye brows together in confusion. "Wait. I don't think you should blame him for the way he is. It's _Mikey_."

Leo was about to respond when Donnie got up, "I don't think you're getting it April. A change is needed. And it's needed now. This can go very wrong for us."

April put her hands on her hips. "I don't get it? Me? It's **you** guys who are not getting it," April says as she pokes his shell accusingly.

I look towards Leo questionably, and he returns the look. 'Uh where's this going?' I mouth to him

'I don't know, but not somewhere good…' He mouths back.

Donnie laughs a bit and crosses his arms. Usually Donnie's not like this…he must be cranky and tired from tonight's patrol. Kinda like all of us.

She continues, "You guys are being **rude**, **selfish**, and only thinking about what's **wrong** with the way Mikey is."

Donnie raises an eyebrow. "April. I hate to remind you but this is kind of between us turtles. You're not really involved, what-so-ever."

She pushes Donnie back, as her voice starts to get louder and suddenly she's yelling, "Well he _**is**_ my friend as well, and I have as much say in it as you do! So stop being an idiot, and look what's right in front of you! Who Mikey is **now**!"

Donnie explodes, and yells back with just as much force, "HE'S OUR BROTHER AND WE DON'T NEED ADVICE FROM SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HIM AS WELL AS WE DO! IT'S **NOT** YOUR DESION, SO HOW ABOUT _**YOU**_ STOP BEING AN ANNOYING **STUPID** GIRL AND STICKING YOUR NOSE INTO EVERYTHING AND GO SOMEWHERE ELSE WHERE PEOPLE ACCUALLY CARE. BECAUSE WE DON'T!"

Leo and I's eyes were wide with shock. Donnie never yelled. **Especially **at April.

April's glare softened as she took in what Donnie had said to her. Her gaze lowered to the floor and she started to blink rapidly, as if she were holding back tears.

Donnie saw this and immediately softened his eyes. "Oh April, I didn't mean-"she shook her head, and looked back up at Donnie eyes glassy. "Save it. I don't want my stupid annoying girl self to bother you any further." Donnie was about to respond when Master Splinter walked into the room.

"What is going on in here?" He asked eyes narrowed. "Master Splinter -"Leo started.

"I was just leaving." April replies and pushes a strain of hair behind her ear and walked away grabbing her hoodie.

Donnie's quick to respond and run up to her. "Wait where are you going?" She shoots a glare at him, and continues to walk. "I'm going to go get the pizza I _**mistakenly**_ ordered for everyone after a hard day of patrol."

"Well maybe I should go with you-"Donnie starts, April stops abruptly and turns back to Donnie. Poking him once again, yet more angrily and aggressively. "_You're _NOT going _anywhere _with me. I don't _need __**your**_ help." She turns back around and leaves.

Master Splinter raises an eyebrow, as Donnie slumps onto the couch in a stuck in shock at her words.

I filled Master Splinter in on what happened tonight, as he nodded his head in understanding. He walked over to his distraught son, and sat next to him. "Do not take her words to heart my son. She's speaking from anger, and sadness."

Donatello shakes his head and continues to stare into nothingness. "Aye, Sensei."

***Dinner time, April's back with the pizza and everyone but Mikey, (still in his room), is eating pizza (Still Raph's POV)***

We eat in silence. I look between Donnie and April, and see April with an angry/sad face eating her pizza. I look towards Donnie once in a while, looking at April in apologetic glances; only for April not to look at him. I catch a glance towards Leo, as he pretends to tug on his fake collar. I snicker and eat another slice.

Leo claps his hands together breaking the silence. "Well, uh I'm going to get ready for bed. I'm worn out…" "Yeah, me too." I say as I follow after him, leaving Donnie and April alone. Hopefully to settle this out.

**Donnie's POV:**

We continue to chew in an awkward silence sense my two brothers left. She begins to clean up and she's about to leave when I force myself to say something.

"Uh April?" I ask her. But she continues towards her room without a word. "April please! Listen to me! I didn't mean anything I said!" She slams the door in my face, as I groan in defeat.

**Mikey's POV:**

_**Donnie uses his staff and knocks me backwards. I feel warm blood drip down my forehead as I continue to cry my salty tears. "D-Donnie! W-" **_

_**I get smacked and thrown on to the ground by Raphael. "P-Please! Raph, s-stop this!" I try getting up as Leo roundhouse kicks me back to the ground, as I land with a grunt.**_

"_**Guys! P-"Raph uses one of his stars and throws it directly at my leg, digging deep into my flesh, sending searing pain everywhere. I whimper in pain as I try to crawl away from my brothers.**_

_**I scream at the top of my lungs as Leo steps on it, digging it deeper into my leg.**_

"_**STOP! P-PLEASE!" I shout, "I can't take it anymore!" The three turtles smile sinisterly, as Donnie kicks my injured leg. **_

_**More tears pour down my face as they continue to relentlessly hurt me. **_

"_**P-please…"**_

I wake up with a jolt, and sweat pouring down my face. Once again I was crying, I don't know, I couldn't stop. I waited and waited for one of my brothers to come and comfort me but it never came. "P-Please, Raphael, Leonardo, Donatello. Someone…" I whisper as I continue to shake and cry.

Suddenly the door slowly opens, and in comes April. "Mikey?" She whispers. I whimper as a response. She closes my door silently, and walks over to my bed. "Aw Mikey. It's alright." She whispers calmly, stroking my back in a soothing circle.

She lies down on my bed as I lay next to her, crying on her. She strokes my mask less head, and my shell. She quietly begins to sing a tune, and suddenly my crying begins to slow. I start to fall asleep to the tune, when she tries to quietly get up, I groan and hold on to her shirt tighter and mumble; "P-Please don't leave me…don't go…"

Her face softens and she lies back down, and continues to sing softly, while putting me to sleep. I feel her starting to drift off herself, as she pulls the covers over both of us.

She whispers, "We'll be here Mikey. It's alright. No need to worry." I nod my head and start to drift.

"Good night Mickey."

"Good Night April."

**A/N**

**And…that's that! ** **I know, I know, sad right? It gets more action in the next chapter! **

**Review, Follow, Favorite, PM me! Tell your friends, Comment, give me some feedback! Or some ideas for further chapters! **

**Until next time!**

**-BronteBook**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! I hoped you liked the last chapter…some emotion shown in there! If you guys noticed, none of Mikey's brothers came to comfort him, so April, like her loving, nice, kind-hearted self, came to the rescue! Oh and before I forget, I had some spelling errors, stupid auto correct…Thanks for catching them for me! :)**

**So in the next few chapters, I'm warning you all…there will be some cussing, and fighting, and crying! But I'm not heartless, and I promise I will put some touching/heartwarming things in here as well! Enjoy! **

–**BronteBook**

**(Night before…) **

**Donnie's POV: **

"Donnie, go get Mikey up. It's time for practice." Leo said to me as he went into the kitchen to grab some tea.

I nod, and walk over to Mikey's room.

I knock.

"Mikey. Wake up, it's time for practice." I say in a stern voice, in case Mikey thought I was joking around. I waited for him to open the door, but it never opened.

'_He still must be asleep.' _I think to myself as I open the door.

"Mikey! Get u-"I freeze, and my eyes widen at what I laid my eyes on.

Suddenly I get angry, and slam the door, for sure waking the two up from their slumber. I storm back into the kitchen, and munch angrily on an orange.

Apparently, Leo and Raph noticed my anger, and looked at me with questionable faces.

"Uh, Donnie?" Leo asks, "Is everything alright?"

I rip the orange peel back and start peeling it into sections. "I don't know." I say with a bit of sarcasm.

I bite into my orange and say with one side my mouth chewing my orange, "Why don't you ask April and Mikey?"

Raph and Leo still held that confused look on their faces, and then they walked towards Mikey's room.

**Leo's POV: **

Raph and I walk towards Mikey's room.

"What do you think made Donnie so mad?" Raph question while we were standing outside of the door.

I simply shrug, and reply honestly, "I think Mike's still mad about him not getting any pizza last night, and him and April were talking it out, supposedly making Don mad, and or jealous? And after the fight they had, I'd get angry too…"

"Mikey had it comin' Leo. He needs to grow up-"

I stop Raph for a second.

"Do you hear that? It's coming from Mikey's room." I whisper.

Raph shuts his mouth, and listens in, leaning his ear against the wall. Raph's eye brows jump and his eyes widen.

"Is that-Is that _moaning_?" He asks perplexed.

I look at him in confusion, "Raph. Why would April and Mikey be moaning? Unless-"My eyes widen in shock, followed by Raph gasping.

"Mikey would never!" I say as the possibility of that actually occurring set inside of me.

"Only one way to find out." Raph says as he swings open Mikey's door, and looks inside.

I come in after him, and see Mikey and April on the floor, Mikey on bottom, and April on top of him.

Mikey was moaning, and rubbing his head like it hurt or something, while April was groaning.

"**Mikey!**" Raph says, as both him and me; rush over to separate the two.

I help April up, "Please, please, PLEASE, tell me you used protection! Wait-scratch that! Tell me other than you two sleeping in the same bed; tell me you didn't do anything OTHER than sleep!"

Mikey's and April's eyes widen in shock, and they both start shouting different sentences;

"WHAT? I didn't sleep with Mikey!"

"EWW! DUDES!"

"I don't even LIKE Mikey that way!"

"I didn't touch April!"

"All we did was sleep!"

"Wait-what's protection?"

"Enough!" I finally interrupt. I turn to Mikey, "And Mikey, you don't need to know what _that_ means yet!" Raph opens the door, and leads April out.

"Master Splinter called for us to meditate in the dojo in five. Don't be late Mikey." I say in a stern voice.

I walk out of the room, and go straight towards the dojo, not wanting to be late.

"Ouch. Donnie! Did you have to go so ruff on me like that?" Mikey complained as he rubbed his head in pain.

During sparring this morning, Donnie and Mikey were fighting it out, and Donnie went a little over board in my opinion, and kept smacking Mikey in the head, until finally Master Splinter called it a day.

Donnie only grunts, and heads to his lab, opening his lab doors with quite a bit of force.

"Sheesh! You're starting to act like Raph when he's angry!" Mikey says with a grin, obviously trying to make Don smile.

Raph whirls on Mike, "Hey! Watch it you bone head!"

Mikey only sticks his tongue out at him, and turns back to Donnie, still seeing that glare on his face.

"Do you think he's mad at me?" Mikey whispers out of the side of his mouth to me. I roll my eyes,

"No. He's happy!" I say back with some sarcasm and join Raph, watching some TV.

Mikey frowns and crosses his arms. "Bros! You guys are so lame! Cheer up!"

No one replies to Mikey, and he just shrugs his shoulders, and walks towards the TV with a smile.

"Hey! Move it shell brain! We're watching somethin' here!" Raph barks, motioning his hand to move out the way.

"I know something that'll cheer you bros right up!" Mikey shouts, followed by an even larger yell;

"DANCE PARTY!"

All three of us turtles groan as Mikey starts nodding his head,

"One!"

Raph, Don, and I all exchange a look.

"Two!"

We all nod, and silently get up and leave.

As we all head out the lair, we hear Mikey's voice from a distance, "Three!"

**Mikey's POV:**

I open my eyes to see an empty room.

"Wha-Guys?" I look around, and all I see are empty seats, and a quiet lair.

I blink a few times in attempt to wipe away the tears and sadness mixed with hurt, then my anger starts to settle in.

I clench my fists and give out a strong shout, and storm back to my room, slamming the door behind me.

'_Why do they hate me so much?' _I thought to myself as I sat on my bed, frowning.

'_I try to cheer them up and all I get is a load of…of…' _

'_**Say it.**_**' **A tiny voice says in the back of my mind.

"What?"I whisper, placing my hand on my head completely confused.

'_**They don't love you. They don't care what you do! As long as you stay out the way! You're stupid! A numbskull! You're nothing!**_**' **The voice shouts.

I clutch my head and drop to my knees, tears already starting to pour down my face.

"N-No! It's not true! T-They do-"

"_**Stop being so naïve Michangelo! You heard them all scream at you during the battle with the Purple Dragons! You call that 'love'? You and I BOTH felt the anger, the **_**annoyance**_** that was radiating off of our brother Donatello when he was beating us during our sparring matches this morning!' **_

"No…" I whisper, "No, they care! They care!"

"_**Calling us all these names, hitting us, calling us WEAK. Is that caring? That's what you call CARING?" **_

"Stop!" I cry harder, as I realize that this little voice is actually making sense. It's entirely true!

"_**Let it out. Let it ALL out." **_

"Gah!" I suddenly release burst of anger and back hand swing my desk, causing all my comic books, and action figures to go scattering across the floor, or some hitting the walls.

I stand there breathing heavily, but a strange feeling is undeniable.

I loved it.

Loved the way I destroyed something.

I showed it. I was no longer the weak one.

I will not allow my brothers to see me as their weak little Mikey.

I'll show them.

I smile.

Here comes the real Michangelo.

**OKAY! There's chapter three. Sorry it took me so long to update. School, and all this other stuff! Anyways, hoped you enjoyed! Remember, I'm always open to new ideas!**

**Like,**

**Favorite,**

**Review,**

**Spread!**

**Until next time!**

**-BronteBook**


End file.
